


Misstep

by mugen_ai3



Category: Johnny's WEST, Kansai Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Drunk Texting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutually Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: All Kotaki wants is inside Akito's head.





	Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this is a first for me. I am not even a WEST shipper, this fic just happened and I couldn't stop it. Unbetaed and, sorry for any ooc-ness.

1.

 

There is again, the age old question, “Which member would you date if you were a girl?” Who keeps asking this question? It is stupid, they aren't girls so why not just ask “who would you date?” Nothing changes, and they are still guys after all. Kotaki's almost into a full on eye roll, but he catches sight of an orange glimer across the stage, and makes eye contact with Akito.

 

Junta is explaining that they need to give the reason they have picked the member.

 

Akito winks.

 

Kotaki grins, he doesn't know just yet why the grin. 

 

Unconsciously, he picks the orange card with “Kiriyama” emblazoned on the front.

 

Everyone has picked Kiriyama. 

 

2.

“Kamiyama?!” Kotaki shoots Akito a look, some strange part of him wants to go over there and bop him on the head, but unprompted, it won't be as funny. Kotaki knows he just has to wait.

 

Akito dabs at his sweaty forehead and shrugs. The little shit is actually cocky.

 

Junta looks at his own orange selection. “Why did I pick Akito? Because we've been together for this long already!”

 

And Junta happens to be the only one whose answer wasn't “because he winked at me.”

 

“You're a cheater,” Ryusei softly proclaims.

 

“Why did you pick Akito, Non-chan?” Junta asks.

_ Because I'm an idiot. _ He thinks to himself. He can't even answer, so he looks at Akito, trying to come up with something good. He ends up seeing the green card in Akito's hand.

 

“Why Kami-chan?” He laughs like an idiot pointing at Akito. Luckily Ryusei joins in, then Shige, so he doesn't have to answer. And his jealousy--he supposes, is successfully masked.

 

3.

 

After work they went out with some kanju. Ryuta, and Koji are there. There's is a certain point in the when Ryuta's fast asleep face pressed up on Ryusei's shoulder.

 

Kotaki tries to notice everything in the room other than Akito, Kami-chan's cool new shoes, blue with white stripes. Junta and Hama-chan speaking in hushed whispers, Shige being a responsible senpai and ushering some of the younger guys into taxis…

 

Akito has only had two drinks, and Kotaki wonders if the older man is dieting again.

Junta pays for everyone, and heads for home. Kotaki tries not to notice how their country boy heads out shortly after.

“Kamiyama-kun help me with these two.” Shige says pointing to a dozing Ryuta and an almost sleeping Ryusei.

 

“I'm taking them home,” Kotaki suddenly says. He remembers a conversation from earlier where it was agreed that Ryuta and Ryusei we're sleeping at his, because it was nearer to work, safer, and all that jazz.

 

“Eh?” He can hear Akito, but he assumes it's safe not to look. What if his own feelings betray him?

 

“Okay Non-chan, I'll leave them to you.” Shige says looking around the dimly lit room for any remaining kouhai.

 

4.

Once everyone is tucked into spare bed, and futon, Kotaki gets a text from Akito.

 

_ “Don't have too much fun without me.” _

 

Kotaki is too tired to respond. He suspects managers will be around with the sunrise so he just wants to sleep. As soon as his head hits his pillow he gets another text.

 

“ _ I was gonna pick you, you know the other day.” _

He can barely keep his eyes open.

Text

_ “I just got nervous about what to say.” _

_ “Did you get nervous too, is that why you laughed?” _

 

Kotaki drifts off thinking Akito has consumed more drinks by now.

 

He wakes up to 47 drunk text, around 25 they start to make less sense.

 

5.

 

For the seven-thousandth time Kotaki decided that Kiriyama is an idiot. He's on location shoot with Junta and Ryusei. 

“He's an idiot,” Ryusei says discreetly when no AD, or other staff is within earshot.

“You're both idiots for you ask me.” Junta, who is not out of earshot responds.

 

“What did I do?” Ryusei's eyes widen with the question.

 

Junta shakes his head, stepping closer.

“This one,” he jabs a thumb in Kotaki's direction, and Akito.” Junta points his other hand in some random direction where Akito actually might be.

 

Ryusei looks relieved at not being the one being called “idiot” this time.

 

“Talk to him Non-chan,” Junta says seriously. “I'm sure it'll be worth it.” He smiles warmly. And Kotaki almost feels like everything will be okay. Damn that Nakama Junta. “I just have a really good feeling about this.” He has zero subtlety, which is why he and Hama-chan aren't a secret.

 

6.

 

“Did you cry?” Hama-chan asks a week later, they have studio filming.

“Pfft, no.” it's true he didn't cry, over a useless crush that sometimes seems like a real two-way thing.

They look over to where Akito is, he’s joking with a pretty producer, Kotaki wants to kick himself for noticing the sparkle in Akito's eyes, or the way his pants hugs his thighs in all the right places.

 

“I'll hit him in his stupid laughing face if he made you cry.”

“You wouldn't.”

“You don't know”

“Hama-chan, I do know.” He and Junta, were habitual talk-it-out-ers, but he thought better of mentioning Hama-chan and Junta to either of them now.

 

“Come here!” Hamada said holding out his arms for an embrace.

 

Kotaki hangs onto Hamada the rest of the work day.

 

7.

Slowly things return to normal, and Kotaki forgets that he's been an idiot over Akito, and Akito has  _ probably _ forgotten the fifty drunk text. Work is enjoyable, save for the pitying smiles he gets from Junta, and the sympathetic shoulder pats he gets from Hamada and Kamiyama.

 

“Hey you wanna come out for barbecue with us.” Ryusei asks indicating, himself, Shigeoka, and Kamiyama. The tassels on his jacket swings with each new member he points to.

 

“Sure, when”

 

“After this”

 

Kotaki agrees.

 

_ “We’ll meet you there,” _ the others say. It’s will feel nice to sit with friends, because for the first time in a while it feels like things are friendly with everyone. Today Junta’s smile seemed different.

 

8.

 

Damn them.  _ Damn them all straight to hell. _ Is his first thought upon reaching the barbecue place and finding the only person there isn’t Ryusei, Kami-chan, or Shige. It’s fucking Kiriyama Fifty-Drunk-Texts-And-Not-Speaking-Two-Words-Later Akito. But dammit, the older man has spotted him, before he can duck back out. Kotaki curses himself for being so tall and noticeable.

 

“Ah Non-chan!” Akito is excited,  _ “hot and cold” _ he is being waved over. “I thought i was going to be alone here, can you believe everyone cancelled?” Luckily, Kotaki has known the other man for long enough the see through this act.

“Funny, no one called me to cancel.” He replies, taking the seat across from Akito.

 

“Okay you got me,” he says, raising his hands as though defeated. “I never thought you’d want to meet me alone, and I think we’re overdue for a real conversation.” This is real Akito, passionate, with a fire in his eyes.

 

“Wanna talk, talk.” Kotaki says trying to remain cool, but it seems that Akito can see through acts as well.

“If Baby Nozomu, is grumpy let’s eat then we can talk.”

He both loves and hates when they call him “Baby” but the use of his name so casually makes his heart skip a beat.

“Fine,” he agrees because Akito could starve. And BARBECUE!

 

9.

 

Bellies full, and masks in place they walk to Akito’s apartment in silence. It gives Kotaki time to really think about what he wants. He thinks none of this have to be as complicated as it has been, he doesn’t think the other members should have gotten involved. He does accept part of the blame for his bit in all this messiness.

 

“We have tour rehearsals soon,” Akito tries for conversation as soon as they cross the threshold to his home. 

“Yeah” Kotaki says tugging at his boot.

“Do you think I’ll lose weight”

Kotaki is torn between a couple of things if he goes down this road with Akito he will risk losing his train of thought, and his resolve. So he decides to stay focused.

 

“You like me right?” He says moving closer to Akito, completely crowding his space.

“What?” Akito is almost convincing as a clueless victim. But the way his eyelashes flutter, as his breath hitches when Kotaki’s mouth hovers right in front of his. Yeah, Kotaki knows he on the right track. 

“Akito, do you want me?” He purposely let his voice drop a couple octaves.

“I-I can’t, you-you’re all our little brother, the baby.”

 

10.

“I’m not your brother Akito.” Kotaki says to the man back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut, breathing shallowly. He can feel Akito’s warm breath on lips. Then he was tasting Akito, he honestly couldn’t say if the older man leaned forward in a show of bravery or if it were him. Locked in a heated kiss, fingers threading through the shorter man’s hair there was not mistaking what they had for brotherly.

 

Kotaki uses the other man’s head to gently break the kiss, and he please to find the fire in Akito’s eyes burning brighter than ever.

 

The moan that escaped the tanned man’s lips was another bonus, fucking erotic.

 

“Kiriyama, condoms and bottled water. We’re going to be a while. Kotaki tells Akito before dropping a small kiss on his already kiss-swollen lips.

 

He was going to have to remember buy the other members a small gift of some sort.

 

  1. Extra



 

Not that arriving to work at the same time is a common phenomenon, they were met with applause from the other five. Kotaki wonder how the older two made sitting across the room from one another look so easy. When all he wanted to do was jump on Akito and  _ go. _

“Aww shut up!” Kotaki told the others.

“Yeah never say anything about this again.” Akiro added on

“What?” Kami-chan said feigning hurt feelings.

“Yeah Akito, you weren't saying that when you came to us crying for help.” Junta added, causing the others to double over in laughter.

 

“You cried?” Kotaki mouthed across the way to his lover.

 

“Just a bit.”

 

“Oh that reminds me” Hamada exclaimed and a hard blow landed on Kotaki’s upper arm.

“Ouch! Hama-chan what the hell?!”

“Oh you made Kiriyama-shi cry, had to punch you.” Hamada replied casually.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
